1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network communication system and communication method thereof, particularly with regard to a system and method which are initiated from an interconnection state between a master controller, at least one slave controller and at least one working station (STA) to allow a wireless network to automatically assign a slave controller having the most optimal connection to the at least one working station (STA) after operations, and to automatically switch between base stations (wireless Internet devices). The present invention is applicable to wireless networks or similar systems.
2. The Related Arts
In current wireless networks, a wireless router is mostly used as a gate to connect to the Internet. Some users will purchase expansion equipment such as a wireless access point (AP) or a wireless repeater (repeater) in order to expand coverage of their wireless networks. However, general wireless networks require an authentication for users to log in and to further connect to the Internet. Therefore, a user's wireless device will become disconnection and cannot connect to the Internet once the wireless device is away from an originally used access point (AP) or repeater. Even if there are other access points (AP) or repeaters nearby, the wireless device is still irresponsive for connection to the Internet because the user's wireless device will not automatically connect itself to a new repeater if the user's wireless device does not be authenticated by the new access point (AP) or repeater. Only when users manually input a new name (UUID) and password of a new repeater on the wireless device by themselves, the new repeater will allow the wireless device to connect for uplink and further to connect to the Internet. Furthermore, in the current design of user's wireless devices, the user's wireless device is set to try its best to maintain connection with the originally used access point (AP) or repeater in order to stay connected to the Internet for users as long as a connection situation thereof allows even though a quality of wireless connection with the originally used access point (AP) or repeater is already very bad. The above also results in a situation that, even if there is another available (authentication is finished) access point (AP) or repeater having a better signal strength nearby, the user's wireless device still will not switch to the another access point (AP) or repeater because the connection in use does not reach a situation that signals are not completely lost.
In addition, with rising of smart products (such as smart phones, tablet computers, home appliances, etc.), users' demands for home wireless networks become higher and higher. Although wireless Internet devices (access points (AP), repeaters, or routers) asserted to have super-large coverage of wireless networks are promoted in the market, they provide little help for the above-mentioned smart products. The reason for the above situation is that coverage of the wireless Internet devices may be large, but coverage of smart products to return signals is much smaller than the wireless routers. As a result, a situation that the smart products can receive signals coming from the wireless Internet devices but the smart products cannot transmit their own signals back to the wireless Internet devices may occur, and results in an occasion that the smart products are still unable to connect to the Internet.
Hence, there are a number of technology and designs for solutions to the above. In some of these designs, sensitivity of a connection quality in the user's wireless device is changed. In other designs, users are allowed to build a frequently used wireless group on their own in order to facilitate determination of the wireless devices to switch. The above mentioned technology become usually very difficult to use because the above mentioned technology is built in the users' wireless device by its manufacturer based on its own design, and more and more user's wireless devices having different brands enter the market. As a result, users simply do not know whether or not the wireless device they purchase has such a technology support, or how to change related settings in the wireless device. Furthermore, incompatibility problem may also occur between wireless devices having different brands.
Thus, in view of the above deficiency and drawbacks, the named inventor(s) of the present invention hopes to propose a wireless network communication system and communication method thereof having functions to automatically switch between base stations (wireless Internet devices) so that users can easily complete related operations and installations. The named inventor(s) makes painstaking efforts to research and study, design and fabricate to provide convenience for users. The above is inventive motives to develop and research the present invention.